


The day Potter returns

by freedomfrenzy



Series: The Hogwarts Resistance [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomfrenzy/pseuds/freedomfrenzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts. Being an account from the portrait of Giffard Abbott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Potter returns

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Hogwarts Resistance series. Unbeta-ed.

Being an account from the portrait of Giffard Abbott.

"Oh my, but I shan’t ever forget the day Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts. Heard of it from no less than Godric Gryffindor himself! Both his portraits were destroyed in the fighting though, such a shame. That’s why you’re asking me, I expect. I never knew Ariana Dumbledore myself, why, I didn’t even know Albus Dumbledore had a sister. Oh, the things you learn. But I remember Godric being all a-fuss, getting himself into such a state. Came running along the corridor outside the library like the Dark Lord himself was after him. Forgotten his hat, he had. Honestly I don’t know why they gave him a portrait with a hat, it became the Sorting Hat, you know. But Godric was all a-fluster about Ariana Dumbledore having fetched Neville Longbottom to collect Harry Potter. What’s a Longbottom, I wanted to ask him, but dear Walter Aragon- wrote Newts of Bognor, maybe you know it? Yes, dear Walter reminded me of that Gryffindor boy who’d been running a bit of a rebellion in the castle. Why, of course I knew about that! So he was collecting Harry Potter. The Boy Hero returns to Hogwarts, about time if you ask me. Godric said something about the Room of Requirement- a myth I wanted to tell him, dear me these Gryffindors are quite naïve at times. But he was going on about the Room of Requirement and Dumbledore’s Army and Harry Potter coming back to Hogwarts. Then he ran off, rude as you please. Of course, it didn’t take long for the students to hear the news, such shouting I’ve never heard. Harry Potter, back at Hogwarts! Well good for him."


End file.
